gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewildered Warriors
|image=Ep12-bewildered-warriors.jpg |english=Bewildered Warriors |kanji=迷える戦士達 |romaji=Mayoe ru Senshi Tachi |episode=12 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=June 23, 1995 |english airdate=March 21, 2000 }} Bewildered Warriors is the twelfth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The episode first aired in Japan on June 23, 1995 and in North America on March 21, 2000. Synopsis Heero awakens in a bed, his entire body covered in bandages. A woman sits nearby; he first sees Relena, but it is really Catherine, who calls for Trowa to come in. Heero is mad that Trowa saved him; he wanted to die in honor. Trowa says that a month has passed since he self-detonated, OZ hasn't done anything to the colonies, and not a single mission has been issued. Trowa wonders if he should follow Heero's example. Elsewhere, in Asia, Wufei sits in Shenlong. A group of Guerrilla, one of which is Sally Po attack a military base and escape. The narrator explains how a peaceful leader was assassinated by the Alliance, and was replaced by the oppressive Colonel Bunte. The Guerrillas are followed, but manage to blow up the truck following them. They reach their base, but Leos arrive, ready to destroy them. Wufei shows up and manages to rescue the Guerrillas. He gets out of Shenlong and says that they are too weak to fight. Sally Po offers to let him stay with them. Meanwhile, Bunte is informed of what happened by an officer who escaped, Major Nanaki. The next day, Po drives Wufei to a nearby town where he helps her load food on their truck. 3 soldiers attack a man's shop. Po arrives to help him, but is knocked over. Wufei comes to the rescue and a mob grows forcing the soldiers to leave. Wufei says that he is a coward since he lost to Treize and leaves on a boat. The Alliance leaders figure out where the Guerrillas are. Bunte recommends asking for help from OZ, but the officers led by Nanaki don't want outside help since OZ will try to take over afterwards. Sally comes back to the Guerrilla Base; Shenlong sits nearby under a camouflage net. Helicopters suddenly arrive and attack. The Guerrillas take out weapons to attack, but most are destroyed. They find the Gundam and blast it, and realize that it's not fighting back. Meanwhile, Bunte talks to an OZ officer on his ship. Suddenly, many of the Alliance suits are attacked by OZ Arieses. Bunte informs Nanaki that he teamed up with OZ, and many of the troops betrayed them and joined the Guerrillas. He is confident that they will keep him as leader after they take over. An upset Nanaki is then blasted by an OZ suit, killing him. One of the Guerrillas is blasted by an Aries, and Wufei comes to help him, but he dies. Sally and another Guerrilla arrive, and the Guerrilla is upset that Wufei won't help. Suddenly, another Aries swoops by though and the Guerrilla makes sure that Wufei isn't hurt by using his own body as a shield. He then dies as well. Another Aries arrives and Sally steps between it and Wufei. Moved by her bravery, he grabs a missile launcher and destroys the Aries, then gets in his Gundam and destroys all the enemy forces, including Bunte's aircraft. The next day, Wufei sits and Sally joins him. She is going to continue fighting for the country. At the circus, the manager informs everyone that they have been requested to perform at an OZ base. Trowa offers to do something new during it. He talks to Heero, saying he is going to act on his emotions, then drives there with his Gundam covered up, prepared to sacrifice his life during the performance. Staff *'Script:' Katsuhiko Chiba *'Unit Director:' Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director:' Kunihiro Abe, Tsukasa Dokite